Hockey Hero
by BumbleBeaTheo
Summary: Bebe and Butters are Kyle's best friends, but even they can't save him when a tall ginger from the past comes into his life. Kyle will need someone to help break the cycle. This help manifests itself in the form of a brunette hockey playing friend no one has heard from since high school. Kyle's long time enemy will become the savior the broken down red head will need.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyle** -

_DUDE. NO. You have to go..._

**Stan** -

_I'm sorry I can't. I told Wendy we would go to the convention together._

**Kyle **-

_Come on man.. you said you were going to be there, it's been almost two years since I've seen you. _

**Stan **-

_I get it. I'm sorry. Talk to you soon dude. _

_What the fuck._ Kyle dropped his phone hard back onto the table. He was so excited to see Stan. It had been upwards of two years since he had seen him, and all Stan had seemed interested in doing since high school graduation was staying connected to Wendy's hip. _Fuck. _Kenny's not going to be there, because apparently Karen and he had a special trip planned for _her _graduation.

Kyle _hated _the idea of going to his high school reunion alone. His two closest friends now Bebe and Butters were driving out to South Park together, and a chance at seeing some old friends was too good to pass up. Stan, Kenny and Kyle himself had all lost contact with Eric Cartman shortly after graduation. In fact, the day after graduation, Kyle recalled seeing the bed of Cartman's beat up, white truck full of boxes. Cartman hadn't been all too talkative to the group in the weeks leading up to graduation, so no one had known he was leaving so quickly. Cartman wasn't one for social media since the whole _Skankhunt _incident, so no one had heard from him in years.

Kyle couldn't help but wonder what the large burnette had accomplished since high school. Snapping back to reality, Kyle suddenly realized someone was saying his name.

"Kyle? Kyle? Are you okay?" Butters was asking with a concerned look on his face. Bebe too, her eyebrows knitted together. Kyle then realized that he was the last one to shutdown his computer, and head toward the door. In fact, Bebe, Butters, and Kyle were the last three in the office.

"Oh -pshh- yeah, Butters, I'm totally fine.* Kyle said, voice laced with fake enthusiasm. Not falling for it, Bebe sighed.

"Stan isn't coming, is he?" Bebe asked, putting her hand on her hip, her face hardening.

Kyle was trying to think fast, and was failing to seem less bothered about it than he really is. "Well I mean. I-I-I, he-he," Kyle let out a defeated sigh. "No, he isn't. He and Wendy are going to some sort of Veterinary convention in Missouri. He just can't be away from Wendy for more than two seconds."

"Well, Kyle, uh geez-louise, Bebe and I are still going with to be there with you. Plus, seeing all our old friends will be fun." Butters said, twiddling his thumbs.

"That's right Kyle, come on, you don't need Stan there to have a good time! You've got us! Now come on mopey bones, let's go have a drink." Bebe says, going over to Kyle and grabbing him by his upper arm so she could pull him up with Kyle doing most of the work, of course. After getting him up, Bebe grabs both arms and takes a step back, admiring her ginger friend.

"Come on, sweet boy, it'll be okay." She says this as she pushes a ginger curl out of Kyle's face. Butters chuckles at this moment. Kyle sighs and gives his two friends a genuine smile. He puts his arm around Butters shoulders and then grabs Bebe's hand. "Come on."

They all pile into Kyle's Camry. After cranking the keys into the ignition, the car roars to life, and Kyle heads out of the office's parking lot, heading to the bar. Once there, Kyle takes a quick peek at his phone, partially hoping for another text from Stan, even though he knows it won't be there.

Walking into the bar the three friends nod at the bartender, Mark. They then head to their regular booth, with Bebe and Butters on one side and Kyle on the other. Mark brings over a couple of beers, nods to the group, then peaks back to the bar to see a group come up and heads back over to the bar with a final nod. After chatting for a bit about the day and finishing off a couple beers each, the group decides to call it a night. They head back to the car in silence, on the way to drop off Bebe and Butters, Bebe decides to break that silence.

"Kyle...you know this weekend really _will _be okay, right? We'll have a great time." Bebe says looking back to Butters, who nods in agreement.

"I know, you guys. I was just so _excited _to get to see Stan, he's been so distant since he proposed to Wendy this last year, ya know.." Kyle signed and pulled into park to let his friends out, who luckily enough happen to live in the same complex.

"Kyle, he'll come back around, it's Stan, for goodness sake." Butters says in a matter-of-fact tone. Bebe lets out a little chuckle and nods, pointing a thumb back at Butters.

"Uh yeah Kyle, exactly what he said! We'll be there to get you in the am. We can take my car, okay?" Bebe says this as she climbs out of the car. She winks and blows Kyle a kiss, while Butters waves from in front of the car.

Kyle makes it safely, aside from not remembering the short drive to the back of the complex. Distracted by thoughts of this weekend. After parking and heading up to his second floor apartment, Kyle opts to have a few more drinks. It's been a long week, and an even shittier day. Changing out of his work khakis and button up, Kyle plops down on the couch in boxers and a white T-shirt, then grabs the fruity wine cooler Bebe talked him into getting, which he actually enjoys. Flipping through the television and failing to find anything worth watching, he scrolls through Facebook on his phone. On this particular night, apparently, after breaking the news to Kyle earlier, Stan and Wendy went out sightseeing in Missouri. Who knew it was worth it? After what feels like the millionth selfie of Stan and Wendy, and more than his fair share of wine coolers, Kyle decides to call Stan and tell him how he really feels.

After two rings it goes to voicemail, " Hey Stan it just your best friend, Kyle," he says, slurring his words. After letting out a louder then expected belch, he continues. " Did you forget about me? You-you-you're just always up Wendy's ass. I'm su-surprised you remember my name. Man, you got a real issue. I mean... who forgets their best friend? Whatever, man." With a belch, Kyle hangs up and throws his phone across the room, which skids to a stop by his dining room table. Head spinning, and eyelids heavy, Kyle lays back on the couch and before he realizes it, he's fast asleep.

Waking blearily realizing he doesn't recall falling asleep, Kyle faintly hears knocking on his front door. Still unfocused, and more than slightly nauseous, he stumbles over to the front door. Standing there looking worried out of their minds, are Bebe and Butters.

"KYLE!" Bebe says, eyes widening and eyebrows knitting together. "What's going on, why are not dressed, what's going on with your phone?"

Kyle, who's still trying to comprehend, rubs his eyes, then throws his hands out in front of himself in the international sign for 'slow down'. "Whoa whoa whoa, what time is it!?" Kyle asks looking around his living room for his phone, seeing the digital clock on the cable box he sees that it's already 2 o'clock. "Holy crap!" Kyle exclaimed, then and he leapt over his crooked coffee table and rushed to his room to grab some clothes. Settling on some black jeans, and a green button up, he pulls his hair back into a ponytail managing to gather most of the unruly curls in the hair tie.

"Good?" Kyle asks, rubbing his eyes once more. Butters nods and gives him a thumbs up. Kyle looks to Bebe for her input, but she isn't even paying attention as she's too busy scrolling through her phone. Kyle realizes too late that it isn't her phone, but his. Bebe looks up to Kyle questioningly and accusing.

"Kyle, did you drunk call Stan last night!? He's texted you about 50 times, asking you what your deal is!"

Butters' phone starts ringing, so he takes a moment to excuse himself and take the call. Bebe, still looking at Kyle, locks his phone and puts in on the table.

"Dude, you're not making this any easier on yourself.." Bebe says, not even looking at Kyle now.

"Oh, come on, that's not fair! I don't even remember calling him last night! So it's whatever. I'm seriously not in the mood for it today, so leave it be. I'm not going to be texting him back." Kyle says as he snatches his phone, turns it off, and puts it into his pocket.

"Ready, where's Butters?" Kyle asks looking around. About that time, Butters comes walking through the front door, shoving his phone in his pocket, a distressed look on his face.

"Butters, what's up man?" Kyle asks, turning towards him as Bebe gets up off the couch. Twiddling his thumbs Butters says,

"Well, geez-louise Kyle...it's just that my Dad called. Apparently my grandma is in town and he really wants me to be there tonight at Bennigans to have dinner with them.."

"Butters chill, it's okay, you try and enjoy family time." Bebe said rubbing Butters back.

"Oh man, Butters. No, it's okay! You enjoy your family time and it works out great, we can still ride out together and back here to Denver. It's okay." They headed out to the car, Butters mumbling something about how sorry he feels, Bebe off in her own world, and Kyle concentrating on not vomiting. Aside from feeling as though he is knocking on death's door, Kyle really is feeling much better than he had been the night before. Even if Kyle won't always have Stan, like the two boys had promised, he will always have Bebe and Butters. _Who needs Stan anyway, _Kyle thought bitterly. LOcking his door, the trio heads to Bebe's car.

"Ya know guys, I really _am _beginning to feel pretty excited about tonight." Kyle said with a smile on his face. Bebe, eyes still on the road, nods and says,

"Good Kyle. You deserve to have some fun every once in a while."

Kyle scoffs as they climb into the car, "Bebe I always have fun. I am a blast to be around!" he exclaims. Kyle continues, "In fact on that note, I am going to take a super awesome totally exciting nap before death comes for me." Kyle sticks his tongue out at Bebe, turns over as much as the seat belt will allow him and closes his eyes.

The next time Kyle awakens it's to complete silence. A bit startled, he sits up and looks around, then realizes he is at a gas station about 30 minutes outside of South Park_. Why would they decide to stop here?_ Kyle wonders as he climbs out of the car, and makes his way inside. Walking in, he sees Butters trying to decide what fountain soda to get, while Bebe is crouched down looking through a shelf full of goodies. Kyle walks up behind Bebe without her noticing, intending on scaring Bebe, but his stomach lets out a loud monstrous growl. Bebe jumps anyway and turns around quickly,

"KYLE! God, you jerk, you scared me so bad!" She says lightly, smacking his arm.

"Sorry, guess I hadn't realized how hungry I am!", Kyle says laughing turning towards Butters who is now at the counter setting down some cash.

"Kyle, you need to eat something, treats on me guys!" Butters says with a smile so big only Butters could flash it. After paying for their items the group head back to the vehicle.

The remaining car ride was spent with the friends taking a stroll up memory lane. Bebe and Kyle both excited for the evening ahead of them, Butters wishing he was also going.

The first stop they make after getting to South Park is at Butters house. Butters lingers for a few moments before seeing step out onto the front stoop of the Stotch household. With a heavy sigh Butters climbs out of the car and weakly waves to his friends as he crosses the lawn. Continuing on to the reunion, Bebe pulls into the school, parking in the first spot she sees. Moments before Kyle goes to grab the door handle and hop out of the car, Bebe reaches to the back seat grabbing her purse and pulls out two smaller bottle of clear liquid.

"Come on, Broflovski, you said you were fun." Bebe says as she passes the other shooter to Kyle.. Kyle takes the bottle and swallows clear liquid burning as it goes down. After finishing his shot, Kyle throws a wink at Bebe and tosses the empty bottle to the back seat and hops out of the car.

"Come on, Stevens, I told you I'm a blast!", Kyle says as he stick his arm out for Bebe to link hers to. Heading into the school, the first thing they see is a table with name tags spread out all across it. There's "Stanly", "Kenneth", "Eric", and a good few others. Manning the name tag table is an old friend, looking up and sticking his hand out Kyle says, "Jimmy! Bud how are you doing, what have you been up to? Plenty of comedy I'd hope." Shaking hands Jimmy continues,

"Yeah I-I-I've been good. And a-a-actually I'm going b-b-by Jim now. More ma-ma-mature don't you think? I have a-a-a Netflix s-s-s-special coming out s-s-soon." Jim says nodding his head and smiling proudly.

"Sounds good to me, Jim, keep it up, I'll keep an eye out for it!." Kyle says, turning to walk toward the gym with Bebe still on his arm, waving back to their old friend. Walking up to the entrance to the gym, they hear music and lots of voices. Stepping in through the door Kyle sees a lot of kids he has known all his life, and other kids he couldn't remember the names of if his life had depended on it. Then, there they were, the group of friends they had been waiting to see.

Clyde, Tweek and Craig. "Hey guys!" Kyle says up beat, a hand shake for Craig, a nod for Tweek and a simple high five for Clyde. After some idle chat between friends, Kyle notices that Tweek and Craig have rings on. Noticing that Kyle had been looking Craig looks at Kyle face stone serious, "Shut up Broflovski.". With a chuckle Kyle turns around to see if he can find any other familiar faces, seeing one the same time as Bebe who squeals in delight at the sight of this familiar face. Continuing to squealing and flying across the gym barely missing a clash with a few groups of people chatting, Bebe jumps into the arms of a tall handsome old friend.

"Token! Token! Token!", Kyle can hear Bebe hollering as she swings from Tokens neck. Making it back to the group, Bebe's feet are now firmly planted on the ground. Bebe and Token would probably be in the same boat as Tweek and Craig if the two hadn't decided on school in states more than a few hours drive apart. Token greets Kyle and begins chatting with his old group from school. Kyle takes this chance to slip away, grab some punch and take a quick trip to the bathroom. Stopping by the punch bowl on the way, Kyle was not surprised at what he found when he took the first sip of his punch bowl. Someone had spiked the punch, seems like South Park never changes.

Stepping out of the gym and heading down the hallway to the closest bathroom, Kyle eyeballs a nearby set of lockers to set his punch on before slipping into the bathroom and taking care of his business. Once done, Kyle grabs his punch off the set of lockers and notices something scratched into the in a little closer, he can see a "K.B.+ D.R." inside a misshapen heart. Kyle thinks for a moment and then all of a sudden it hits him. Kyle Broflovski and David Rodriguez. Flashbacks of the summers Kyle spent working at the restaurant that David's parents owned, the time he had spent with David. He and David's first kiss. David had moved away with his parents their Junior year of highschool."Wow." Kyle thinks out loud to himself.

With flushed cheeks, Kyle grabs his punch and heads down the hall back to the gym. Stepping into the gym, initially Kyle does not notice the change in mood, the slower music. Heading to the group he was with earlier, he notices then the change in mood. Tweek and Craig, body to body, slowly swaying back and forth to the song. Clyde paired off with some female Kyle doesn't recognize, and Bebe with Token. Bebe's head on Token's chest, hands intertwined, eyes shut as they sway, lost within the music.

Kyle is hurt. He knows he has no reason to be really, but here he is all alone like he was fearing he would be. Briefly considering he just go sit at a table in some corner, Kyle decides it would be easier if he just left, thinking it was the perfect night to have a few drinks at Scooter's. Waving to a few friends he recognizes, he heads to the exit. On the way to the bar, Kyle had told himself there was no way he was going to let Stan, Bebe or anyone else for that matter ruin his night. He was going to have a good night. He had already spent enough time fretting over what wasn't.

Entering the bar, Kyle does not see anyone he recognizes, so he walks up to the bar and takes a seat by himself. After ordering a beer, some man Kyle doesn't know from South Park comes up and orders a refill on the beer he's just finished. While waiting for his beer, the handsome mystery man with short ginger hair, a black button up and khakis glances at Kyle, looks around the bar and glances back. After receiving his beer the man turns to Kyle and says, "Broflovski? Kyle Broflovski?" with a questioning look on his face.

Kyle, confused and not knowing who the man is, replies, "Well yes that's me, but I'm not sure who you are."

"You were friends with that psychopath, Eric Cartman.", the man says in a matter-of-fact tone that surprises Kyle. Taking a chug of his beer the man swivels on the bar stool turning to the bar keep,"Two shots of whatever you recommend.", tapping the bar and turning back to Kyle, the man sticks his hand out for a handshake and says, "Scott. Scott Tenorman."

Memories of the chili cook-off, Kyle was in the 4th grade, Eric had crossed a line that time. Eric had claimed to have had Scott's parents killed, and not that that was not already horrid, he said he had also put them into the chili Scott had been eating. The police force in South Park was as worthless as a bible was to an atheist, they hadn't done anything about it claiming there was not enough evidence as Kyle recalls. There was no concrete evidence that Eric had done anything more then played a sick joke. Kyle had not given the man in front of him any thought in the past 14 years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow Scott! What brings you back to South Park of all places?" Kyle said genuinely surprised, while shaking Scott's hand.

Scott smiled and replied with, "Well yeah I just kind of wanted to come back to something familiar." The bartender comes up and sits two shot glasses filled with an amber liquid.

"Drink up!" Scott said, as he grabbed one of the glasses. Kyle, determined to keep the promise to have fun he had made to himself, grabbed the other glass with a small lift and a nod of his head then shot back the liquid. After shooting the oak like flavored shot, Kyle sat down his shot glass, grabbed his beer and skulled the rest, then set his glass down with a thunk on the bar. Scott, in a display of alpha masculinity, lets out a loud "Yeah!", and high fives his smaller ginger bar companion.

"Let me buy your next beer huh?", Scott says with a smile on his face. Without giving it much thought, Kyle nods his head at the handsome man he had long forgotten as a boy. Without warning, Stan pops into Kyle's mind, and he realizes his phone is still shut off.

"I'm going to take a quick trip to the bathroom." Kyle says and he gets off his bar stool. Making his way to the bathroom, he pulls his phone out of his pocket. Entering the bathroom he makes his way to a stall, closes the door and leans on one of the walls and begins scrolling through his continuously buzzing phone.

**Stan** -

_What's the deal with you dude? Leaving me a voicemail in middle of the night plastered out of your mind?_

**Stan** -

_Are you just going to ignore me now!?_

**Stan** -

_Answer your fucking phone goddamnit dude!_

After a multitude of texts all following the same formula, or made up just of Kyle's name, he notices a text from Bebe.

**Bebe** -

_Ky I wasn't trying to ditch you, not sure where you split to. Not in a huge rush to leave tomorrow, give me a call when you can, or if you need anything. I love you._

Kyle takes a moment to quickly reply to Bebe, so she doesn't worry more than she has already.

**Kyle** -

_Bebe I am fine really, please don't worry it's cool, enjoy your time with old friends. I love you too!_

Kyle powers his phone back down and makes his way back to the barstool, before he sits down, Scott interrupts his thoughts, holding up another shot glass, this one a double filled to the rim with the same amber liquid he says,

"This is cool right?", Scott gestures for Kyle to grab his, and he shots back the shot in his hand. Kyle grabs his shot glass and shoots it back as Scott finishes his. Kyle breaks the momentary silence by saying,

"So you came back for something familiar, how is that going? I figured once you make it out, you wouldn't want to come back." Ending his statement with a chuckle.

"Oh it's going okay I guess, got a job that pays the bills. How did you end up back here? I've been back for a couple months and don't recall seeing you around. I definitely would've remembered that." Scott says eyeing Kyle up and down.

Kyle, blushing, beings to explain to Scott he is here for a five year highschool reunion,

"It's so dumb. I don't even know why I came. Waste of time.". Kyle sighs and takes a swig from his drink.

Eyeing Kyle, Scott picks up a hint of hostility, "Oh, so did that not go so well? Wait, wait, who was that kid you used to hang around with? Black hair, always wore that blue hat. Or come to think of it I haven't seen the others either, McCormick or Cartman." Mumbling 'dick' under his breath after the last name.

Kyle lets out a short laugh, and take the last few gulps of his drink. "Stan. Ha yeah fuck Stan. All he is interested in his girlfriend. Or fiance, whatever."

Scoffing Kyle rolls his eyes. Seemingly unpromtped the barkeep sets down two more doubles of the same liquor. Scott shots Kyle a smile, fuck it, Kyle thinks to himself as he and Scott take their shots at the same time.

Kyle begins to stand up from his barstool.With his head spinning, he realizes that that much alcohol on a mostly empty stomach wasn't his best idea. Glancing over to Kyle, and putting one hand on his shoulder to stable him.

"You okay?" Scott ask with a genuine look of concern on his face. With a nod from Kyle, Scott continues.

"Stan, yes that was his name. Wendy? Hmm not going to lie to you Kyle, I had money on you and him and you being a thing." Scott says, very nonchalant.

Not bothering to think through a response, "Fuck Stan all he's thought about since the 4th grade is Wendy." Kyle says bitterly.

Scott, surprised by the hostility again, decides it maybe best to change the subject."Oh well hey, screw Stan right? How long are you in town?"

Kyle, head still swimming, stables himself by grabbing the edge of the bar. Unintentionally ignoring Scott's subject changing question, along with feeling cooped up in the stuffy bar,

"Yeah hey I'm going to go, go do something. Go out. Fresh air. Yeah". Kyle says as he begins to stumble and sway to the door. Scott, hopping up off his stool, slaps money down on the counter and tells the barkeep to keep the change, before he grabs his coat and follows the drunk ginger, who's attempting to push a pull door.

"Hey hey Kyle how about I walk you over to your parents house?" Scott says putting his hand on Kyle's side, as he grabs the door and holds it open. With a chuckle, Kyle heads out the door. Stumbling in the wrong direction of his childhood home, Scott follows behind him, attempting to make sure he doesn't fall over.

"Kyle, hey come on, let me make sure you make it home okay." Scott says, side stepping in front of Kyle to stop him. Kyle looks up to Scott and in the soft light he realizes how attractive the older ginger is. Short red hair, that's only long enough to curl in the front, dark red stubble lining the sharp jawline, freckles across his cheeks more obvious than his own. Intense hazel eyes.

Kyle stumbles a few steps closer to Scott, he remembers the ginger is a few years older than him, and also has a few more inches on him. He also notices the broad shoulders on the taller man. A breeze of cool air causes Kyle to shiver, Scott pulls of his jacket and wraps it around a shivering Kyle. With that, Kyle realizes Scott was waiting for some sort of response from an inebriated Kyle.

"No no that's okay I've got it.", Kyle says as he turns around to head in the correct direction. SHIT. Kyle thinks to himself stopping in his tracks. He hadn't informed his parents he would be in town for the reunion he had wanted to surprise his mother, and younger brother.

"Wait wait I can't go to my parents like this.", Kyle manages to slur out.

Confused, Scott looks over with a concerned look on his face. "What why not? I mean your parents shouldn't be upset you're grown.."

"No no no, I was going to surprise mom and brother.. Drunk, can't show up drunk." Kyle putting extra effort into saying something that comes out coherent. "I have to get a room. Go see parents tomorrow.. Before I leave..", Kyle mumbles.

"Okay okay, well Kyle you're more than welcome to save a few bucks and come stay at my place. I do have a pretty comfortable couch." Scott says touching Kyle lightly on the arm. "Or I would be more than happy to walk to the motel a few blocks over."

"Okay.. okay.. " Kyle manages to mumble, turning back towards Scott he hadn't realized how close he had been behind him. "Lead the way Scotty.."

Scott latches an arm around Kyle's waist in an attempt to keep him steady, this proving futile later when Kyle almost falls head first into a metal trash can. Scott had been living in a newer apartment complex same side of town as Scooters so the walk wasn't very long.

Kyle's inebriated is mind foggy, he's surprised when they make it to Scott's so quickly. Scott unlocks the door and quickly Kyle plops down on a couch in the front room of the apartment. He is sure if he doesn't hold on to the arm of the couch he will surely fly off, hoping to help the feeling lessen he looks up to ask Scott for a glass of water. To his surprise Scott is just walking out of the kitchen, with a glass of water and what looks like Aleve. Thank God!

Scott takes a seat adjacently to Kyle, handing him the alive and water. "How are you feeling there red?"

Red, Kyle laughs to himself at the nickname. "You know Scott you have red hair too!" Kyle says leaning over running his hand through the other gingers hair.

"I guess you're right, Red." Putting extra emphasis on Red this time, Scott smiles and lets out a chuckle.

God how did I never notice how cute you where?

Kyle thinks to himself as he looks at the man adjacent to him on the couch. Alcohol and anger over Stan fill Kyle with a sudden rush, judgement clouded, he leans over to Scott placing a tender but hungry kiss on his lips.

In what couldn't have been more than a millisecond Scott is leaning back and gently pushing Kyle back. "Whoa hey Kyle, you've had a bit too much to drink tonight, I don't think that's a good idea."

Kyle caught up on being rejected gives Scott a hard frown, and pouts. "That's-s-s not fair.. I think I know when I've reached… my own limit." Straighten his back, trying to assert confidence Kyle almost falls of the couch smacking into the coffee table. Scott leans over and grabs Kyle's arm just in time for the redhead to catch himself also.

"You sure about that Red? How about you drink some more of that water, and I go ahead and grab a pillow and blanket for ya." Scott looks from the water to Kyle sternly and leaves the living room area to a short hallway leading to what Kyle assumes is Scott's room. Kyle pouts to himself. Way to go Kyle, 'bout as smooth as crunchy peanut butter. Partially amused with his simile, he chuckles, and takes a few drinks from his water.

Lost in fog of thought when Scott comes back into the room Kyle hardly hears him. Setting the blankets down Scott asks his guest if he needs anything else, after a few seconds and no response Scott taps Kyle on the shoulder, "Kyle?"

Snapping back to the present with a tap on his shoulder Kyle sees Scott looking down at him with a concerned parent look on his face, "Kyle are you okay?"

Having a hard time stringing words together realizing he really is a bit more inebriated than he had thought moments ago, "Yeah yeah… I'm definitely fine sorry about that.. little more tipsy than I would like to admit." Turning to the pillow at the end of the couch Kyle falls into the pillow giving up on stringing coherent responses together, ready to sleep off the feeling, Kyle is out moments after his head hits the pillow. Scott watches as Kyle falls asleep in a matter of seconds, ready to head to bed himself, he head back to his room.

The strong aroma of fresh coffee fills a barely awake Kyle's nose, as he rolls over on the couch. Ugghh. Cracking open one eye enough to peek at his surroundings, he sees an unfamiliar TV stand, and coffee table.

What? Where am I?

Head throbbing Kyle leans up, looking around the room he see a bed head adorning ginger at a small table with a cup of coffee and cell phone in hand. Scott Tenorman, oh yeah. The night slowly coming back to him, remembering his drunken kiss with Scott, the rejection.

STUPID. You could have had a chance, maybe a chance to get over Stan.

"Hey look who's awake, there's coffee there for ya Red, and a couple more aleve." Scott says with a smile as he clicks his phone closed crossing into the living room sitting in a chair beside the couch.

Ready for this headache to be gone Kyle takes the Aleve, with a few sips of coffee. "Scott thanks for letting me stay here really.." Face hot, and cheeks turning pink, "Thanks for being such a gentleman too.."

"Come on Red it's no problem really." Taking a few sips of his own coffee Scott ops for a change in subject. "How much longer are you in town?"

Even in the midst of his embarrassment about the night before Kyle notices how muscular and thick Scott's arms look in the sleeveless shirt. Kyles focused being broken by Scott saying Kyle's name with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh shit-" Kyle realizes he's got no idea what time it is, and he, Babe and Butters are heading back to Denver today before it gets too late into the day. Looking around for his phone, unintentionally ignoring the question. Locating his phone charging on the coffee table, relieved to see it's not dead, "Uh actually today, I'm heading back into Denver today." Relieved to see it's only 10am, Kyle begins to flip through his text notifications.

**Stan** -

_Fine. Dude. Screw you._

**Bebe** -

_Good morning Ky! Please shoot me a message when you're up!_

**Butters** -

_How did the reunion go!?_

"Oh so soon huh.." Tapping his coffee cup, and taking a sip he looks from Kyle to his coffee. "Well hey how about you put your number in my phone and I will give you a call if I'm ever in Denver." Smiling Scott hands his phone to Kyle.

Looking up from his phone to the other ginger, thankful he didn't make a total fool of himself in front of the other man last night, "Yeah sure." Taking Scott's phone Kyle puts his number in under Red.

After finishing up his coffee and some idle conversation with Scott. Kyle decides some sun and fresh air is a good idea, the walk to his parents doesn't take very long. On the way he decides he should text Bebe let her know what's going on.

**Kyle** -

_Bebe! I'm heading to my parents now, want to see Ike, go ahead and head over in an hour or so._

**Bebe** -

_Oooh boy, I figured you stayed with your parents last night. I WANT DETAILS! See you soon!_

Chuckling as he slides his phone into his pocket, walking up to the door to his parents, his childhood home he almost stops to knock but opts to catch his family off guard. Luckily the door is unlocked, peeking into the living room before he goes through the door, content no one is occupying the living room. Making his was through the living room to the kitchen he hears his mom humming as she fiddles around in the kitchen. Glancing around the corner happy to see she has her back turned Kyle sneaks up behind his mom.

"Guess whoooo!?" Kyle says obvious smile on his face, hands over his mom's eyes.

"Bubbala!" Quickly turning to embrace her grown son, Sheila continues, "Bubbie we weren't sure you were even comin got the reunion, I know you've been busy with work."

"Psh like I would miss a chance to come home and see the greatest Mom and little brother! Speaking of, where is the little punk?"

"Oh Kyle I'm sorry, as I said we were unsure if you were coming, there was a Robotics Competition at Carnegie in Pittsburgh that Ike was very much looking forward to. His little team made it through the competition here, and made it to the finals."

Slightly frowning Kyle quickly decides to focus on the positive side, "Well that's okay, at least that little brainiac is doing something he enjoys!"

"Yes yes that's true, let's have some tea, you have to tell me about work and how the reunion went. Did Stanley make it?" Sheila continues the conversation as she gets a couple of tea cups down, and puts a few cookies in a small plate. Before Kyle has a chance to answer her question she goes onto say, "Your father is upstairs in his study Bubbie."

Ugh. Kyle's relationship with his father hasn't been the same since his fathers Skankhunt stunt. "Thanks Mom, and Stan didn't make it, but who cares I saw white a few friends last night."

Following his mother into the dining room to have their tea. Kyle gives the low down on the evening before, not including the alcohol consumption, and fibbing about where he stayed, saying he was with Butters as to not disturb the Broflovski household. After chatting for some time they hear a knock at the door. Hopping up before his mother has a chance to, Kyle a bit surprised to see Butters and Bebe, a tad bummed to see the 'hour or so' went by so quickly.

Sheila greets the two blondes warming offering tea, which the two politely refuse, full from the large breakfast they had just had. Kyle glances at a clock on the wall, he hadn't realized it was already almost 2.

"Oh Bubbie it must be about time for you kids to get on the road, here give me a moment!" Hopping out of the chair she was in Sheila rushes into the kitchen grabbing a bag full of cookies, handing them to Kyle. "Treats for the road! Oh Kyle I'm so glad I got to see you even for a short time, please please keep in touch after you've made it back to Denver."

Kyle smiles and leans in to give his mom a great big hug, "Gezz mom you spoil me, how did I get so lucky with a mom like you." After Bebe and Butters both give Ms.Broflovski a hug. They make their way to the front door. Stopping on the stoop right outside the door while his friends continue to the car, Kyle gives his mom one last hug,

"Tell Gerald I said 'Hello', give Ike a hug for me Mom, I love you, I promise to keep in touch. I will find a weekend soon and to come out and spend it with you."

Smiling, Sheila wipes a tear from her face, "I love you too Bubbala, stay out of trouble."

Turning to head to the car, Kyle climbs him rolls the window down and waves to his mom as they pull off.

"Okay! Kyle give me details! I thought you had planned to stay last night at your parents!" Bebe says smirking playfully, while keeping her eyes on the road.

Determined to not make his friends feel any worse than they had yesterday, Kyle spins the evening a little different.

"Well I got caught up talking to some friends in the hall when I ran to the restroom, and a few were going to have a couple drinks, I want to come let you know but you seemed pretty busy!", he says with a wink at Bebe.

"Anyway though, I decided to go have a few drinks at Skeeter's and you will never guess who I ran into there. Scott Tenorman." Kyle pauses for dramatic affect.

Bebe looks confused for a moment, about the time the light blue clicks on Butters chimes in from the back seat, "Oh Kyle! That's Eric's half brother, oh boy, oh gezz, the chili cook off!"

Bebe gasps, "Kyle Broflovski, you slut!" Before Bebe can get any more ideas, about what might have happened between the two, he interrupts her.

"Oh Bebe no! He was such a gentleman, he bought me a few drinks.." Kyle cuts off, and mumbles, "I got pretty drunk, and he let me sleep on his couch. It was a good night though."

"Well Kyle at least you had fun!!", Butters chimes in with a smile.

"Yeah, now please tell me you got his number! And let's see a picture huh!?" Bebe says, and she holds the steering wheel with one hand, and start clicking around on her phone to open Facebook.

Grabbing the phone from her hand Kyle suggest he pull up a picture while Bebe drives. Finding his Facebook, Kyle flips through the pictures trying to find the perfect one to show his friends. Finding a picture of Scott at a hockey game in Colorado Springs. Scott was wearing a Colorado College Tigers jersey. His hair was messy, and he needed a shave, but Kyle thought he looked sexy. Passing the phone back to Butters, Kyle blushes.

Butters says, "Oh boy Kyle he is pretty cute.. oh gezz guys don't tell Ken I said that please." Passing the phone back to Kyle, he passes it to Bebe and puts one hand on the wheel.

After looking at the picture for a second Bebe as serious as can be looks to Kyle and says, "Now are you sure he is gay?"

Mocking Bebe with a fake laugh Kyle snatches his phone back. "Yes I'm sure he is gay. I'm really considering giving him a call sometime soon." Blushing, Kyle locks his phone and sticks it back into his pocket. The rest of the car ride was uneventful, back in Denver, Bebe drops Kyle off at home. He ends his night quietly, having to work the following day.

The first few days of the week are average. Wednesday night Kyle finds himself trying to set some plans for the upcoming weekend, texting Bebe doesn't get him anywhere she's planning to spend the weekend with Token who is still in South Park. Butters is stuck working overtime, but they decide to put a pin in possible dinner plans.

What if..? No.. he won't want to see you.. Pulling his phone back out Kyle decides to text Scott.


End file.
